objecttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Timerpants and the Ferocious Piglet
Captain Timerpants and the Ferocious Piglet is the 12th episode of ObjectTales, and the second Captain Timerpants episode. Plot Percy Feather Duster and Lil' Feather Duster are leaving a movie theater and are cornered by a shady Lamp (Lamp #3 (the "Milk Money Bandit")) who asks them for a nickel. Percy refuses, but the Lamp then demands the money he is carrying for milk money. After stealing the money and escpaing to the rooftops with his loot, Captain Timerpants (Jerry the Clock) confronts him and shakes the stolen money off of him before throwing him into Officer Stooter's patrol car. Soon after, he begins reviewing his capture technique with his butler, Alfred (Grover), but in the process accidentally knocks an unfinished plant off the ledge. The plant gets caught on some telephone wires on the way down, where a woman is gossiping on the phone, then falls into the sewers where the gossip brings the plant to life. The next morning, Alfred is speaking at a school and tells the teacher he needs to go home and "recharge his batteries" (meaning he needs to rest). Little Tommy Cup and Little Diana Glass take the figure of speech literally and jump to the false conclusion that Alfred is a robot. As they walk home, discussing what they had heard Alfred say, they encounter a small talking piglet. Similar piglets begin to appear throughout town, spreading the rumor. Jerry and Alfred are tending to a garden when Alfred heads inside to answer the phone. Another piglet appears and tries to spread the rumor, but Jerry doesn't listen. Alfred then calls Jerry in. Mayor Wardrobe (Madame Wardrobe) informs him that strange piglets are growing all over the city and saying that the story that Alfred is a robot is a rumor. Suiting up as Captain Timerpants, he dives into action. Captain Timerpants manages to find a robot and attempts to shred it with a robot whacker, which malfunctions. Back at the Timer-Cave, Alfred discovers that all the piglets are connected to a "Mother Piglet" underground. Upon arriving in the sewer, Captain Timerpants meets the Mother Piglet and is quickly overpowered. Alfred learns the citizens are afraid of him, saying that he is a "killer robot with laser eyes." Suddenly, the Mother Piglet breaks free out from underground and snatches Alfred, but the citizens refuse to help. Little Tommy's Dad (Dad Teapot) arrives and asks what's going on. The Mother Piglet says she heard the story from "very reliable sources." Little Tommy and Little Diana confess that they took Alfred literally and started the rumor. Dad explains to them that "even if it's true, Neptune doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt. He want us to spread nice words." Dad's words cause flowers to grow on the Mother Piglet. Little Tommy and Little Diana decide that the way to save Alfred is to spread good words about him. They convince the citizens that Alfred is not a robot. The Mother Piglet continues sizzle until she transforms into a giant bacon. Then out come Captain Timerpants from underground, until then everyone knows that. Trivia * This was the last episode to be rendered entirely in Softimage. * This was the final Captain Timerpants episode to be released on VHS. * The scene at the beginning involving Captain Timerpants apprehending the Lamp was a concept originally intended to be part of the previous Captain Timerpants episode, but it was cut due to time. * This episode is shown in the 2015 action thriller film 'Agent 47'. * This was the first and only episode to feature a pentagon. After this episode, Big Hive stated that if they ever do crowd scenes that they would all be feather dusters and spraycan. * When Jerry is talking to the mayor of Bumblyburg on his phone, you'll notice there is no cord but an antenna. The reason for the antenna is because animating cords is difficult. * This is the first ObjectTales episode not to feature Mario. The poster with him and Jerry in the back of the classroom doesn't count as his appearance. * This was the first episode Marc Vulcano worked on. * This video was first premiered at the Hard Rock Cafe at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. * Stock footage from Captain Timerpants! And The Goo From Planet Mars! was used before cutting to Percy Feather Duster being confronted by the Ferocious Piglet. * In the sewer, where Captain Timerpants presses the wrong button on his weapon and drops powder, it was considered at one point that Captain Timerpants blow the power on the Mother Piglet, but it was later dropped to prevent making it look like Captain Timerpants is snorting it. * This was the first and only episode not to feature the regular countertop. Although there's no beginning countertop, the ending countertop shows Captain Timerpants and Alfred in the Timer-Cave instead of on the kitchen countertop. The countertop also lacks the "What We Have Learned" song and the "Neptune Made You Special" message, though the duo do still read a verse from the Bible and conclude the episode, though in a fashion that involves Captain Timerpants turning off a screen and the screen "shutting off" in a TV "shutoff" fashion. * Because stock footage was used, the lighting from it has different contrast to the real episode. * The previews menu has a preview for the next episode. * The Lamp states Percy has $1.28, but when Captain Timerpants shakes the money off the Pyramid, the money he drops is actually $0.37. Was Percy somehow able to hold on to the other $0.97 or did the Pyramid still have said $0.97 without Captain Timerpants realizing it when he shook the $0.37 off him? * In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet, Madame Wardrobe, and Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie. * The Milk Money Bandit is a reference to the bandits from Flibber-o-Loo where they steal Jerry's milk money, which makes sense because Lamp 3 played one of those bandits. * On the streets their are street signs that say Vischer Street and Nawrocki Road. These are references to ObjectTales co-creators Zack Nawrocki and Quinn Vischer. * A few mentions from the previous Captain Timerpants episode: ** Percy and his brother remembering what happened before when they left the movies. ** Stooler saying it's another space alien, and him listening to I Can Be Your Friend in the car. * The piglet's smile after her creation is somewhat similar to Jim Carrey's smile from "The Mask". * Dad Teapot's line about Alfred having teenagers inside him that know karate is a reference to the Power Rangers series. * The phrase "Sweet, Sweet Petunia" would later be used for a later character. Goofs * In the shot where Little Tommy tells the piglet his secret, the glass on her glasses flickers. * Two animation goofs appear after the Mother Piglet emerges from the sewers. One is that she's missing her lipstick, and the second is that there's a black hole behind her head. This is noticeable once she grabs Alfred. * One shot shows piglets missing their shadows.